The present invention relates generally to large containers, in particular dumpsters that can be lifted and dumped by forks of a refuse or recycling truck. Traditionally, these dumpsters were constructed of metal with metal pockets welded to side walls for receiving the forks of the truck. A more recent dumpster is constructed entirely of plastic. The pockets on the side walls are integrally molded with the walls of the dumpster in a rotomolding process.